Turk'or Me Random
by Malefilus
Summary: Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena are on a mission for Rufus Shin-Ra , asked to collect the Guardian Soul gem, from Pynty Forest. Will the Turks manage to obtain the item, or will a malevolent force destroy them outright? Read and see for yourselves.


16

Final Fantasy Live: 'Turk'or Me Random

Author's Note 1: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the characters contained within this piece, except for Vevouska and the various mage tribe names/name of the forest. All intellectual property is that of Hironobu Sakaguchi.

Author's Note 2: I use RPG lingo, in this piece, solidifying my nerdiness, so if there are any questions regarding a particular spell mentioned, or further clarification of a character needed, just ask and I will do my best to clarify.

**Cast:**

**Reno: **A headstrong, sarcastic, immature, albeit courageous member of the Investigation Sector, of the General Affairs Department, of the Shin-Ra Power Company. He is a young man (twenty-five), which is reflected by his personality. Reno is of European descent. He is around six foot two inches (two hundred ten pounds), lanky, sporting spiked, red hair, tied back into a foot long pony tail. A pair of goggles occupy his forehead. He is clad in a rumpled, blue suit, with no tie, and black, dress shoes. He favors an electrified cattle prod, which is being carried (when not knocked away from him) at all times. He speaks with a light, care free voice.

**Elena: **The only female member of the Turks, and also the most inexperienced. This young (nineteen years old), woman is not one to take Reno's constant sarcasm (though he out ranks her), and will demonstrate as such. She is around five foot five inches, and one hundred ten pounds, and is also of European descent. She is thin, with blonde hair coming just below the ears. Clad in the same blue suit as Reno, Elena prefers a more professional look, sporting a black tie, and black, leather, high heeled short boots, completing her neatly pressed attire. Like Reno, Elena also takes to using a cattle prod. Her voice is that of one of an all-business-professional.

**Tseng: **The rationally minded leader of the Turks. Of Japanese descent, Tseng is a man of honor and courage. He stands around six feet tall, weighing two hundred pounds. Given his rank as the appointed leader of the Turks, and his rational mindset, he is a bit older than his subordinates (thirty years old), yet treats them (usually) as equals. His long, black hair (reaching to his mid back) complimented by his neatly pressed, blue suit, black tie and leather dress shoes, give him the 'look', of leader, along with the title. Dark brown holsters occupy his sides, and are occupied by a magnum (left) and a Desert Eagle (right). He fancies hand guns over melee weapons. Typical, Asian voice will do.

**Rude: **The strong, silent type. Rude is the muscle, of the Turks. Standing at six foot five inches, and weighing in at two hundred fifty pounds, Rude is a monolith of a man, yet has the intelligence to back up his massive biceps. Rude is African American. Sporting the standard, blue suit (the Turks' uniform), black tie and leather shoes, which emphasize his bulging muscles, Rude also sports a pair of Shin-Ra issued sunglasses, which add to his imposing air. Rude is bald, and fancies allowing his leather gloved fists to do the talking for him, rather than use a weapon. Deep yet soft voice.

**Vivi: **Chief of the black mage tribe 'Blue Short'. A powerful mage, who allows spells to do the talking for him. He is three feet tall, and eighty pounds. He is clad in a wavy, blue, button-up tunic with white folded up cuffs, red, leather boots, a tan, pointed hat (flops backwards) with a red band around it, red gloves (tucked under the sleeve cuffs), and green/white striped long pants. He has a hidden face, shrouded by the hat, which obscures much of the face, save for his yellow eyes. He is a peaceful sort, who assists the Turks, in their mission. He wields a gnarled, short rod, made from oak, as his weapon (amplifying his magic). Meek tone, wrapped in a soft voice.

**Red Wolf Tribe Black Mages: **A tribe of hostile mages, whose sole purpose is to destroy all that enter their land. They are clad in red, shredded tunics, black, pointed hats, red/black striped pants, and black boots. No gloves clad their hands, yet they do wield rods which amplify their magic, just like Vivi. They are the most feared mage clan, in the Pynty Forest. They stand three feet tall, as well, and weigh eighty pounds. Gritty, raspy voices.

**Vevouska: **The god of the Red Wolf Tribe. The accumulation of the Red Wolf Tribe's malice and evil, concentrated into one sole entity. He is a massive reptilian critter, with black and red scales, and a grotesque maw, dripping with foaming saliva and blood. He towers over the others, at a whopping fifteen feet and six hundred pounds. Deep, raspy voice.

**Cloud Strife: **An elite warrior. Former member of the warrior group SOLIDER. He was trained to be the ultimate killing machine. He stands six feet tall, and weighs two hundred pounds. Cloud is twenty-one years old. He sports a purplish-navy blue, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, baggy purplish-navy pants, mid calf, dark brown boots, dark brown gloves, with thick, spiked bangles on each wrist, a single-spiked, metal shoulder pad (on his left shoulder), and a dark brown leather harness, attached to a thick, dark brown, leather belt. His weapon of choice: a humongous sword, called the Buster Sword. Medium toned, soft voice.

**Cid Highwind: **An airship pilot, scientist, and all around tough guy. He stands about six feet, and weighs roughly two hundred pounds. Cid is in his forties. He sports a navy jacket, over a white T-shirt, green pants, calf high, dark brown boots, a white aviator's scarf, aviator's goggles (on his head) with a pack of cigarettes tucked 'neath the band, and thick, dark brown gloves reaching to nearly the elbow. He is a chain smoker, with spiked, blondish-white hair. His weapon of choice is a spear. Thick, Southern accent, amidst a commanding voice.

**Scene/s:**

**Pynty Forest (Trail): **A forest, with the usual trees, shrubbery, and forest scene will be 50ftX20ft. A small, wooden sign rests to the side of the entrance, reading: 'Pynty Forest. Those intending harm shall be met with a swift demise.'

**Red Wolf Tribe Village: **The Red Wolf Tribe's village. Composed of thatched huts and a ritual circle (middle of village). Set will be 70ftX40ft.

**Pynty Forest (Exit): **The exit of Pynty Forest. Where the Turks meet Cloud and Cid. Set will be 40ftX30ft.

**Dialogue:**

**Pynty Forest (Trail)**

**(Reno and Elena walk onto the stage) (Reno is walking point)**

**Reno: (Throws hands into the air, exasperated, as he walks) **Dammit, Elena! You got us lost…again!!

**Elena: (Snarls) (Defensively raises her hands) **It's not MY fault. **(Shrugs) **SOMEONE should've asked for directions.

**Reno: (Mockingly) **Hmm…And whose responsibility was that? **(Stops walking, and strokes chin) (Raises left index finger in a 'Eureka' fashion) **Oh, I know, **(Whips around on Elena) **THE PARTY LEADER, YO!!

**Elena: (Rolls eyes) (Sarcastically) (Left hand on hip) **And that's me, right?

**Reno: (Reaches into right pocket, and extracts a small PDA) (Presses the screen, displaying all of the Turks' current statuses, and turns it towards Elena) **Uhh…Duh!! You're clearly in the first slot, on the party roster. **(Smirks)** **(Taps her on the head, with the PDA) **That makes you the party leader, yo.

**Elena: (Snatching the PDA away from Reno) (Shaking it in his face) **Think you can do better?

**Reno: (Sneers) (Snatches the PDA back, and returns it to his pocket) **Yeah. As a matter of fact I do, yo.

**(Tseng emerges from behind a section of trees, to the left of the stage, behind Elena and Reno)**

**Tseng: (Aghast at the scene before him) **Hold it!! I'm putting a stop to this, right now.

**(Reno whirls around, startled by the return of his actual leader)**

**Reno: (Rubs the back of his head, with his left hand) **Tseng? **(Blanches) **Hiya boss. **(Tseng advances on Reno, digs into Reno's pocket, and extracts the PDA) **What's the deal, yo!?

**Tseng: (Raps Reno on the head, lightly, with the PDA) (Filled with rage, yet keeping his composure, the rage seeps through slightly, in his tone) **I am gone for ten minutes, to **(Clears throat) **relieve myself, and you two are already attempting to usurp me. **(Bobbles the PDA back and forth, in front of Reno)**

**Reno: (Waves hands in front of Tseng, attempting to snatch back the PDA, but Tseng manages to keep it out of reach) **No, no, no!! **(Gives up on the PDA) **It aint like that, yo.

**Tseng: (Fixes his gaze upon Elena) (Sternly) **Elena?

**Elena: (Grasping at the words) **W…We w…ere just…

**Reno: (Draping an arm onto Tseng's shoulder) (Smiling) **discussing changing the party leader. **(Tseng glances down at the arm upon his person, then at Reno) (Reno takes the hint, and backs off) **Can't think of anyone better than you, boss.

**Tseng: (Activates the PDA) (Calmly) **You lot are referring to the position I held, in this party, a mere ten minutes ago, no? **(Reno and Elena nod) (Alters the 'leader' position, on the PDA) **Sorry Elena, but it had to be done.

**(Elena remains unaffected)**

**Elena: (Leaning close to Reno) **Thanks Reno. I owe you one.

**Reno: (Grins broadly) (Pats her head) **Yes, you do, but you're one of us now, and will learn, soon enough, that favors, **(Rumples her hair, causing Elena to glare at him) **while I love to hang 'em over folks, are virtually useless, on the battlefield. **(Walks away from her) (Turns head back) **Keep that in mind, rookie. **(Elena nods)**

**Elena: (So only Reno is able to catch it) **Yes sir.

**Tseng: (Pockets the PDA) (Slides right sleeve up slightly, and glances at his watch) **For the love of...** (Eyes dart about) **Where's Rude?

**(Reno stops walking, and looks around)**

**Reno: (Calling into the forest) **Rudio! Rudio! **(Snickers) **Wher…e for art th…th…thou… **(Erupts into a fit of laughter) **

**(Tseng stares him down, and Reno catches it)**

**Reno: (Clears throat) **I…I dunno.

**(Rude emerges from behind a tree, scratching his ass)**

**(Reno raises an eyebrow, and approaches his friend)**

**Reno: (Stifling a laugh) **Umm…What seems to be the problem here?

**Rude: (Ignores Reno, and keeps scratching) (Grunting between scratches) **I…had…to take a dump.

**(Reno is on the verge of another laughing fit)**

**Reno: (Walks around Rude, watching him scratch) **What's with the scratching, Rudio? You knock over a wasps' nest, or what, yo?

**Rude: (Stops scratching, long enough to shove Reno away from him) (Humiliated) **I…I may have wiped with some leaves…

**Reno: (Regains balance) (Laughs) **Dude, did you wipe your ass with poison ivy?

**Rude: (Continues scratching, but casts head down, humiliated again) **Yeah…It seems as though I did.

**Reno: (Falls to his knees, erupting in another laughing fit) **Dude, this is priceless. Almost as priceless as that time, in the academy, when you…

**(Rude swings a fist, but Reno dodges)**

**Tseng: (Eye twitches) **Are you two quite finished? **(Grabs Reno by the back of the collar)**

**(Reno halts in place)**

**Tseng: (Releases Reno) **Now, if you two imbeciles are finished, with your foolishness, we may finally move out.

**Reno and Rude: (As one) **Yes sir.

**Tseng: (Sighs, and points straight ahead) **Move out.

**(All Turks continue down the path)**

**(Tseng extracts a folded map, from his inner jacket pocket, unfolding it)**

**Reno: (Walking alongside Elena) **Perhaps this time we wont get lost.

**Elena: (Snarls, and punches Reno in the arm) **Shut up!

**Tseng: (Fuming) (Turns his head back to Reno and Elena) **Quiet you two! I cannot focus long enough, to read the map, while you lot are blabbing.

**(Reno and Elena quiet down)**

**Reno and Elena: (As one) **Sorry sir.

**Tseng: (Nods, and returns to the map) **That is more like it.

**Reno: (Steps up beside Tseng) (Gazing around the forest) **Tseng, where are we anyway?

**Tseng: (Eyes scan the map) **We are in the…**(Left eyebrow raises) **Pynty Forest.

**Reno: (Arms folded behind his head) (Cattle prod dangling from his wrist) (Still gazing about) **Yeah, I know that. Those little dudes, with the wands and pointed hats, kinda scream 'Pynty'. **(Notes the creatures closing in) **

**Tseng: (Smirks) **They have not been a threat to us.

**Reno: (Notes the creatures drawing even closer) **Well, you haven't had to fight any…yet.

**(Black Mages swarm the Turks)**

**Tseng: (Tucks map into his jacket pocket, and draws his magnum and Desert Eagle, from the holsters, at his sides) **Dammit, Reno! You see what you have caused?

**Reno: (Shrugs innocently) **What did I do?

**(Stage battle ensues between the Turks and the Red Wolf Tribe black mages)**

**(Battle ends)**

**Tseng: (Wipes his brow and holsters the guns) **I do not know what those creatures were, but they are far more powerful than anything I have encountered, in many a year.

**Reno: (Looks around for more of the Red Wolf Tribe) **Well, it seems they're gone, for now at least.

**Tseng: (Extracts map from jacket pocket, once more) **We have a mission to accomplish, and shant be halted by diminutive creatures, who happen to have proficiency in magic. **(Gives his group a once over, whips around, and begins walking again) **Rufus Shin-Ra is expecting the Guardian Soul gem, located somewhere in this forest, to be presented to him. **(The Turks rush to catch up) **Present to him a Guardian Soul gem, we shall.

**Reno: (Rushing alongside Tseng) **I know I shouldn't ask this, but what does the spoiled brat want with the thing anyway.

**Tseng: (Halts in tracks momentarily) **You are absolutely correct. **(Continues walking) **You should not ask such questions. **(Gazes about the forest) (Faint whispers can be heard) **You have been with the organization for eight years, and should know by now to not ask what a particular item is used for. **(Halts, while the other Turks catch up) **We are mere couriers, Reno, and are not permitted to know the method behind the madness.

**Reno: (Rolls eyes) **Come on, Tseng. **(Elena and Rude quickly catch up, and the group continues on) **Haven't you ever wondered what something like a Guardian Soul gem could possibly be used for, by someone like Rufus Shin-Ra?

**Tseng: (Shakes his head, and glances down at the map) **We are not paid to, nor is it our responsibility, know what an item's use is. **(Grips Reno's shoulder, with his left hand, holding the map in his right, lips pursued, as he gazes disapprovingly at Reno) **Can you not simply accept that?

**(The previous whispers become more audible, as the procession continues through the forest)**

**Voices: (Ranging from hushed tones, to deep, throaty growls, unseen by the Turks) **Pynty hats!! Pyntyhats!! **(Repeated, as the group continues)**

**(All Turks stop)**

**Reno: (Gazing about, as Tseng has released his shoulder, and is reaching for his side arms, pocketing the map once more) **The hell is that?

**Elena: (Shudders, and clings to Rude) **Tseng…I am frightened.

**Reno: (Readies his cattle prod, prepared for an attack) **Whatever it is, Elena, it's gonna have to go through me.

**Rude: (In a deadpan tone) **That wont be difficult.

**(Reno glares at Rude)**

**Tseng: (Smiles approvingly at Reno, for seemingly the first time) **That, Reno, is what a Turk should behave as: Courageous. Ready to attack, at a moment's notice. **(Nods to Rude) **Rude, take Elena to safety. **(Rude nods, and escorts Elena into the forest) (Tseng grips Reno's arm) (Nods) **Reno, do you have my back?

**Reno: (Grins) **You have to ask? **(Charges cattle prod)**

**(Vivi emerges from the forest, as Tseng and Reno are expecting a truly monstrous sight, to overtake them)**

**Vivi: (Horrified, as he approaches Reno and Tseng) **What business have you, in Pynty Forest?

**Reno: (Ready for an attack) (Defiantly) **The hell are you, shorty?

**Vivi: (Shakes his rod at Reno) **I am Vivi, chief of the Blue Short tribe of Black Mages. **(Advances on Reno, who takes a step backwards) **Now, as for you lot, what business have you here, and why do you slaughter my people?

**Tseng: (Steps forward, to attempt to diffuse the situation) **We are the Turks, faithful employees of the Shin-Ra Power Company. **(Stares down at Vivi) **You have us mistaken for another group. We were merely defending ourselves.

**(Vivi is unconvinced)**

**Vivi: (Peers closely at Tseng and Reno) **Yes, my apologies. **(Bows humbly) **I had received word that my people were being slaughtered by intruders. **(Bows again) **Clearly you are not them.

**Tseng: (Eyes light up) **There are others here, besides us?

**Vivi: (Nods, and walks around Tseng and Reno, giving them once overs) **Yes. A tall, blonde man, with a massive sword, and an elderly fellow, who reeked of smoke. **(Bows a third time) **I see neither of you are blonde or reeking of smoke.

**(Reno and Tseng shake their heads)**

**Reno: (Eyes go wide) (Leans over to Tseng) **Tall man with a massive sword. Elderly fellow who reeks of smoke. **(Tseng raises an eyebrow) **Sound familiar?

**Tseng: (Nods) (Whispers to Reno) **It could be that Strife fellow, with that bag of bones Highwind.

**Vivi: (Clears throat) (Reno and Tseng acknowledge his presence) **What was it you said about defending yourselves?

**Tseng: (Gazes down at Vivi) **Only a short time ago, my group was swarmed by fellows bearing a striking resemblance to you, save for the red, tattered tunics they were clad in.

**Vivi: (Raises hands defensively) **Oh no! My tribe would never outright ambush travelers. **(Motions become more exaggerated, as he jumps up and down) **We are a peaceful tribe.

**Reno: (Plays with Vivi's hat, but gets his hand swatted away by Tseng) **Yo, if it wasn't your tribe, then whose…?

**Vivi: (Fearful) **Did you say red tunics?

**(Elena screams)**

**Tseng and Reno: (As one) **Elena!!

**(Faint, wicked laughter is heard)**

**(Faint chanting begins)**

**???: (Repeated) **Vevouska!! Vevouska!!

**(Tseng, Vivi, and Reno follow the continuing screams and chants, through the forest, till they reach Red Wolf Tribe Village)**

**Red Wolf Tribe Village**

**(Tseng, Vivi, and Reno crouch, hidden from view of the Red Wolves, in a thicket overlooking the village)**

**(Chanting continues)**

**Tseng: (Turns to Vivi) **Who are they?

**Vivi: (Fear coating his voice, but manages to keep voice hushed) **T…They are the R…Red Wolf Tribe: the most feared of all Pynty Forest tribes. **(Tugs at Tseng's sleeve) **We must flee.

**Tseng: (Shakes his head, and continues observing the village) **Not without Elena and Rude.

**(Tseng scans the village, and locates Elena and Rude, tied to a wooden pole, on the far side of the village)**

**(The Red Wolves dance about an encircled selection of runed stones, as the village shaman prepares a pile of wood, in the center)**

**Tseng: (Horrified, yet in a hushed tone) **I have located them, but it seems that they are to be…human sacrifices.

**Reno: (Confuddled) **Hold up. **(Pokes head to where he can see) **Rude's out cold. They must've used Sleepel, or something. **(Vivi emits a confused 'Huh') **Rude's been my partner, friend even, for eight years. He doesn't go down easy. **(Vivi emits an understanding 'Oh') **I told him to never go into a mission, without a headband. 'You wont get affected by Sleepel', I said, but NO…He wanted to go for the Shaft look.

**Vivi: (Taps Reno on the shoulder) **What's a 'Shaft'?

**Reno: (Eyes wide) (Shakes his head) **Nevermind.

**Tseng: (Taps his chin thoughtfully) **Vivi, I may have a way to rescue Elena and Rude.

**Vivi: (Stares up at Tseng, awaiting his idea) **What is it?

**Tseng: (Smiles downward, at the diminutive chief) **Do you know the spell Lv. 3 Death?

**Vivi: (Sighs, yet, after a beat, nods) **Yes, I do.

**Tseng: (Pats Vivi on the head) **Excellent. **(Motions towards the village) **If you would.

**(Vivi targets the Red Wolves, and casts Lv. 3 Death, causing the entire village, save for Elena and Rude, to drop dead)**

**Tseng: (Smiles approvingly down at Vivi) **Now, to rescue Elena and Rude.

**(Reno and Vivi nod)**

**(Reno, Vivi, and Tseng rise, and descend the hill)**

**(Tseng extracts the PDA, from his pocket, and scans Vivi into the party)**

**Reno: (Laughs, as he kicks a Red Wolf mage a few feet) **Whatever that Vevouska thing is, they obviously didn't have time to finish summoning it.

**(The ground rumbles, causing Tseng, Vivi, and Reno to be tossed to the ground)**

**(The human sacrifice pyre is consumed into the earth, as a monstrous roar is heard, and Vevouska emerges from underground)**

**Tseng: (Punches Reno in the leg, as he, Reno and Vivi rise) **You certainly have a knack for horrible timing.

**Reno: (Cringes in pain, as he rises, but quickly shrugs it off) (Eyes go wide, as Vevouska towers over him) **The hell IS that thing?!

**Vivi: (Paralyzed with fear) **T…That's Vevouska!! **(Falls to his knees) **I have heard tales of this creature, from the few who have ever battled it, and managed to survive combat, to tell the tale. **(Grips onto Tseng's right leg) **I have been told he is their god. The full embodiment of the evil and malice, which permeates the Red Wolf Tribe.

**Reno: (Staring at the behemoth before him, which has taken to surveying the village) **How in the hell was it summoned? **(Notes Vevouska flick its reptilian tongue, and devour a Red Wolf) **I mean, Elena…Rude…

**Tseng: (Draws his firearms) **Apparently it can come and go at will. **(Checks his ammo supply, in both guns) **It truly does not matter now. We need just slay it, so Elena and Rude may be freed.

**(Vevouska finally notes the trio)**

**Vevouska: (Growls, as he approaches Tseng, Vivi, and Reno) **Who summons the mighty Vevouska.

**Tseng: (Steps forward, inciting a panicked expression, from Reno) **Those who worshipped you, your summoners, are deceased, as you may plainly see. **(Motions to the bodies, of the Red Wolves) (A portion of red tunic hangs from Vevouska's right, lower canine tooth) **We have only come to collect what is ours, mighty Vevouska.

**(Elena's fearful whimpers can be heard) (Rude is still out cold)**

**Vevouska: (Casts his attention to Elena, and laughs) **So, you desire the female, and the dark one.

**Tseng: (Nods, yet tightens his grip on the weapons) **That is correct.

**(Vevouska turns, and begins walking towards Elena, sniffing the air as he walks) **

**Vevouska: (Reaches Elena, and flicks his tongue, as he sniffs her) **The female smells of lilacs.

**(Tseng snarls, as he readies himself for a battle)**

**(Vivi and Reno do likewise)**

**Vevouska: (Despite Elena's whimpering, and occasional scream) (Licks her face) **Mmmm…Finger licking good. **(Turns back to Tseng and party) **Tastes like…DINNER!!

**(Tseng fires at Vevouska, hitting the creature in the back of his massive head)**

**Tseng: (Sneering) **I attempted to be civil, Vevouska, to display recognition of your godhood, but you intend on eating one of my team, and I shant allow that.

**Vevouska: (Turns and advances on Tseng) **You shall pay for your insolence.

**Tseng: (Fires again, hitting Vevouska between the eyes, yet he continues to advance) **No, you are the sole one who shall pay. **(Turns to Vivi) **Vivi, cast Death on Vevouska now!!

**(Stage battle ensues)**

**(After battle)**

**Tseng: (Shooting Vevouska once more, in his deceased, massive head) **The antlions will be pleased.

**(Tseng continues past Vevouska, as Vivi warily follows, tailed by Reno)**

**(Tseng frees Elena, while Reno attempts to revive/free Rude)**

**Elena: (Happily hugs Tseng, upon being untied) **T…Thank you, boss…Tseng.

**Tseng: (Smiles, and hugs back) **No Turk gets left behind.

**Reno: (Kicks Rude) **Rudikens.

**(Rude does not respond)**

**(Reno kicks harder)**

**(Rude comes around)**

**Rude: (Blinks, while clutching his head) **What hit me.

**Vivi: (Approaches the duo) Sleepel, more than likely.**

**Rude: (Leaps to his feet, ready to attack) **It's one of them!!

**Reno: (Steps in front of Rude, and pushes him back) **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill, cowboy. He's cool. **(Rude calms down slightly) **If he were a threat, don't you think I'd have shoved my prod through his little skull? **(Vivi flinches)**

**Rude: (Lowers his attack) **Yeah. You're right.

**Tseng: (Assists Elena to her feet, and joins the conversation) **This fellow is Vivi, chief of a peaceful tribe of black mages. **(Vivi nods) **Had he not accompanied us, the chances of us being successful, in this rescue, would have been slim.

**Elena: (Puzzled, turns to Tseng) **What did you mean by 'tribe'?

**Vivi: (Clears his throat) (Elena turns to him) **Allow me to explain, dear one. **(Elena blushes) **The tribe who abducted you, cast Sleepel on the large fellow…

**Reno: (Interrupting) **His name is Rude.

**Vivi: (Annoyed by the interruption) **The tribe who cast Sleepel on Rude, are **(Looks around the village)**...excuse me, were known as the Red Wolf Tribe, and were feared by all, other tribes, in this forest.

**Elena: (Puzzled, yet again) **Other tribes?

**Vivi: (Pats her hand, which is folded over the other, in front of her) **Dear, there were four tribes residing in this forest. **(Elena emits an understanding 'Oh') **Now that the Red Wolves are deceased, the other tribes (the Yellow Mantis Tribe, in the southern portion of the forest, and the Green Eagle Tribe, in the East), including my own, have nothing to fear now, as we are all peaceful.

**Reno: (Slapping Vivi on the back, causing him to stumble forward, but catches his balance) **See Rude, he's cool.

**Vivi: (Aggravated, once more, by Reno's action) **I would appreciate you not doing that. **(Adjusts his attire, including his hat, which slipped down over his eyes) **Now, allow me to escort you to the exit.

**Tseng: (Clears throat) (Vivi turns to face him) **Excuse me, noble chief, we are searching for the Guardian Soul gem, and cannot leave without it.

**Vivi: (Gazes warily at Tseng, mulling over what was stated) **Guardian Soul gem? **(Eyes light up) **You must be referring to the Soul of the Forest. **(Tilts head to the side) **What use could you have for it, though?

**Tseng: (Kneels down, so he is eye level with Vivi) **Sir, we are employed by a corporation, headed by a powerful man, who demands we obtain this item. **(Shrugs) **We cannot return without it.

**Vivi: (Sighs, then points to Vevouska) **It is within his innards. **(Casts eyes downward) **It was once in my possession, but the Red Wolves were nothing but thieves, who thrived off of the misery of others, and used it as a means of sacrifice, to …**(Cringes) **that CREATURE.

**Tseng: (Rises to an upright position) **Thank you, good chief, but how do you know this?

**Vivi: (Points to the shaman) **Their chief. He was the one to take the item. He…said it was an 'offering', a sort of temporary protection, from Vevouska. **(Walks over to the chief, and kicks him) **It worked, but…my village treasured that item. **(Kicks the chief again, and walks to Vevouska) (Casts Fire 3, on Vevouska, engulfing him in flames, reducing the reptile, to ashes, as the Turks stand by, stunned) (Kneels down and picks up the gem, unharmed by the fire) (Returns to Tseng) **Here, take it. **(Tosses it up to Tseng) **It has been defiled, since being pilfered, anyway.

**Tseng: (Smiles down at Vivi, while examining the gem, before placing it into his left, pants pocket) **Thank you, noble Vivi, we shall never forget your kindness.

**Vivi: (Nods, bowing slightly) **It was the least I could do, after ridding the forest of Vevouska. **(Tseng nods) **Now, allow me to escort you to the exit.

**Tseng: (Grips Vivi's hand, and shakes it) **Thank you, Vivi, for everything.

**(The Turks and Vivi walk to Pynty Forest (Exit))**

**Reno: (Walking beside of a still shaken Elena) **So, did they touch you in your happy-no-no spot. **(Laughs)**

**Elena: (Punches Reno in the face) **No, but you'll lose yours, if you keep it up.

**(Reno immediately goes silent)**

**Tseng: (As the group nears the exit-to Vivi) **I do not know how to repay you, for your kindness.

**Vivi: (Waves away the gesture) **After all you have done, you need but keep those who would wish us peaceful folk harm away, and we are even.

**Pynty Forest (Exit)**

**(Group arrives at exit)**

**(Tseng extracts PDA, from his pocket, and removes Vivi from the party, yet scans Rude and Elena back in)**

**Reno: (Taunting Elena) **I TOLD you we should have taken a right past that tree, with the fungus growing from it. **(Points to tree)**

**Elena: (Rolls eyes, and walks on ahead) (Calls back to Reno) **At least I don't look as though I stepped out of a spin cycle. **(Points to Reno's sloppy attire)**

**Reno: (Mockingly) **'At least I don't look as though I came out of a spin cycle'. **(Hurries to catch up) (Under breath) **Bimbo.

**Tseng: (Shakes Vivi's hand, as daylight is in sight, through a section of trees) **Thank you again, for your kindness.

**Vivi: (Waves the thought away) **'Twas nothing, good Tseng. **(Breaks the handshake) **Do not forget us 'pynty hats', though. **(Chuckles)**

**(All laugh)**

**Vivi: (Glances towards the exit) (Horrified) **It's…them.

**(Cloud and Cid enter)**

**Cloud: (Eyebrow raised) **So, why are we here again?

**Cid: **I have to take a crap. **(Eyes dart around, for a section of 'suitable' trees)**

**Cloud: (Muttering) **Isn't there a bathroom onboard the Highwin…

**Cid: (Interrupting furiously) **SHERRA!! It's the SHERRA now!!

**Cloud: (Rolls eyes, yet follows the meaning) **Riiiight. Sherra, the girl from Rocket Town, right? **(Nudges Cid) **Your girlfriend?

**Cid: (Shoves Cloud) **Keep it up, Strife, and you'll find yourself lacking in manhood, when I decide to play 'Vet', and neuter you.

**Cloud: (Goes pale) **N…No more 'Sherra' jokes. **(Left eye twitches)** Got it.

**Cid: (Nods) (Eyes dart about, once more) **Dammit!! No suitable trees he…re. **(Spots the Turks and Vivi) **Well, I'll be a sun burned cactus at a mule rally! **(Points at Turks) **SHIN-RAS!!

**Reno: (Hears this, clearly) (Sarcastically) **That's Turks. T.U.R.K.S. **(Points to his head) **Got it memorized?

**Reno: (Agitated at Cid's wishing to crap, by the exit) **Yo, Chimney-Boy. **(Cid fumes at this) **We gotta pass through here, and don't want to be smelling no chain smoking, f-bomb dropping, old man dung. **(Chuckles) **We don't need to smell none of your polluted waste.

**Cid: (Flips him off) **This forest is more natural, and the leaves absorb more than tp aboard the Sherra, so piss off ya pissant flamer.

**Tseng: (Motions to the Turks) **Move out. We have business to attend to.

**(Cid readies his spear, but Cloud stops him)**

**Cloud: (Shakes his head) **Haven't you killed enough today? **(Cid shoves him away) **The helpless mages not enough blood?

**Cid: (Seethes with rage, but calms down) **Yer right, Strife. **(Steps aside, allowing the Turks to pass) **Be glad he was here, but you aint gonna be so lucky next time.

**(Tseng calmly passes Cid)**

**(Elena sneers at Cloud and Cid)**

**(Rude passes, saying and doing nothing)**

**(Reno shoves Cid backward, as he passes, causing Cid to attempt to follow, but Cloud holds him back)**

**Tseng: (At exit, basking in the sunlight) (Extracts cell phone, from inner jacket pocket, where map was located) (Flips it open, and dials a familiar number) **Rufus? It is Tseng. We obtained the package. **(Nods) **Yes sir. Right away sir. **(Motions to the exit, and all Turks, but Tseng, exit) **The package will soon be delivered. Tseng out. **(Tseng flips the phone shut, paying Cid and Cloud no mind, and exits)**

**(Curtain)**


End file.
